A Wonderful Birthday Party At Christmas Eve
by mimi-chan and aliling-chan
Summary: May's birthday party. Everyone throw a party for her. A story for Christmas Eve. I finished it long time ago.Please Read and Review. I worked very hard on this story. Don't like then don't read.


**A Wonderful Birthday Party for May**

**Chapter 1-May-chan's birthday plan**

**One winter afternoon, May-chan and Faye-chan were at the ice skating rink. They skated and skated until they got too cold and decided to take a break. They both order hot coco. Then May sigh, Faye asks her ''what's wrong May-chan? Are you feeling sick or something?'' May shook her head and answered ''No, it just my birthday. I was hoping my parents could come back and celebrate with me. But, they said they were too busy with their jobs. Even, they finished it they won't make it here because of a snow storm.'' Faye felt bad for her and decided to plan a surprise birthday party for May. ''I don't care they could make it or not. I just want to spend some time with them before they go back to their jobs. Later, when May went to bed, Faye gave a call to her parents. ''Please you have to make it here before Christmas; May-chan is getting really lonely and sad without you. She doesn't mind that you can make it or not at least just see her even for a while would be great.'' Then May's parents answered ''we're try to make it, in the meantime spend more time with her.'' ''Oh right, I understand. Goodnight ma'am.'' I answered with a smile. **

**Next Day, Faye was thinking about her birthday party at the park. Then, she bumped into someone and fell. When Faye look up it was Hikari. ''Hikari-chan, what are you doing here?'' ''I'm here for May-chan birthday.'' answered May. Then Faye asks ''Hikari-chan, could you help me with May-chan's birthday party?'' Hikari nodded and say ''but just only the two of us is not enough. You need all the help you can get.'' Then Botan arrive with Keiko and Yukina and heard about the birthday party plan. ''I'll help.'' said Botan. ''We also love to help with May-chan's birthday party.'' said both Keiko and Yukina as Faye and Hikari turn to them. ''Great, thanks a lot. But we still need more help.'' said Faye. ''I think I will help.'' said Kurama as he walks to Faye and Hikari. ''Oh thank you, Kurama-kun.'' said both Faye and Hikari. ''But we need a lot more help than just the six of us. Oh we need Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, Genkai, Shizuru and Koenma's help to finish before May get back from her singing lesson. Now, Keiko, Kurama, Yukina and Hikari-chan will get some supplies while Botan and I get the others. When we're finish, we meet each other at my house, if we're late just go on and start decorating ok?'' And without a word, everyone hurried to their job they were given. Meanwhile, Yusuke and Kuwabara were at Genkai's place playing video games. **

**Then Botan and Faye arrive at Genkai's place, Yusuke notices Botan and Faye and asks ''If it some stupid mission from Koenma tell him I skip.'' ''Yusuke, Kuwabara we need your help and it's not from Koenma.'' said Botan. ''We need you to help us with May-chan's birthday party; the others were all there except you guys. And by the way, have you guys seen Hiei lately? If you do please tell him to meet at my house, if not just drag him and can you please tell Genkai about this as well, ok?'' after that Botan and Faye fly to Reikai to get Koenma.**

**Meanwhile at Faye's house, Keiko and Yukina were baking the cake while Kurama and Hikari start decorating. Later, May was about to enter, Botan came with Faye and Koenma. ''May-chan, don't go in there.'' said Faye as May turn to her and asks ''Why?'' ''There are bugs at the house. Big Bugs.'' said Botan as she pulled her and fly off. Faye pulled Koenma in to the house and said ''Now you should get to work and I will be joining you in a flash.'' She ran upstairs and called May's parents while she checked on the others. ''Hello, who is it?'' asked May's mother. ''It's Faye, so how is it? Can you guys make it here?'' said Faye. ''We're at the airplane now. We're getting closer to Japan.'' ''Really, that's great. Oh when you're at the airport give me a call would you? I'll give you a special ride to my house, ok?'' said Faye as she hung up the phone and help the others with the decorations.**

**Later, Yusuke, Kuwabara and Genkai came and enter the house while Yusuke and Kuwabara dragged Hiei into the house. In the park, Botan try to keep May away from the house. "May-chan, can you follow me to the shopping centre?" asked Botan. "Alright, Botan" answered May. **

**Inside the house, everyone was decorating for the party. The ladies went to take a bath later and get dress.**

**At the shopping centre, Botan and May bought a lot of food and drinks. Then, they went back to the house. Everyone was ready for the party. Botan came in with food and drinks for the party. Faye opens her secret passageway in her house. Everyone hide inside the passageway. When the ladies hide inside the passageway, a mouse climbs on Keiko's leg. "Faye, quit tickling my leg." whispered Keiko. "Keiko, I didn't do it." whispered Faye. When Keiko looks at the mouse on her leg, she screams really loud that the whole Japan could hear. Yusuke and the others came out from the passageway and at the same time May entered the house. "What's wrong Keiko?" asked Yusuke worriedly. Then the mouse came out from the passageway, Yusuke and the others do the Anime Fall except Kurama, Hiei, Yukina, Genkai and Keiko. "You scream because of this mouse?" asked Yusuke angrily. "Don't get mad at her, Yusuke." said Kurama. "May-chan, why are you here?" asked Faye as the others turn to her. "I'm here because of her scream." answered May. "And what's with all of this?" asked May. "Happy Birthday, May-chan." said Faye. "Faye-chan, everyone, you keep this a secret from me?" asked May. Faye nodded and says "we want it to be a surprise for you so we plan this party for you. I hope you're not mad at us for not telling you." "What do you mean? This is the best birthday party that anyone has ever planned." answered May as she cried with tears of happiness. **

**Suddenly, there's a knock at the door. Faye opened the door and it was May's parents at the door. "Sorry we're late. Has the party started?" asked May's mother. "Mother, Father! You're not late for the party!" yelled May. "So you manage to make it in time." said Faye. "So you know all about this?" asked Yusuke. Faye nodded and says "Yeah, while you guys are decorating. I call them to check if they arrive in Japan already or not."**

"**She's right." answered May's mother. "Let me introduce ourselves. My name is Julia Casanova and this is my husband Kousuke Yamamoto. Faye-chan is very close to us. She came to our house everyday before all of this." said Julia. "Faye-chan, why not you go out with May-chan and Hikari-chan for some fresh air." asked Julia. **

**After they leave the house, Julia begins to explain Faye's past in more details. "I'm going to tell you more about Faye-chan's past. You see she was a demon just came out of nowhere. Her parents found her in Makai. They took good care of that demon for a long time. Then a miracle happens, that demon became a human baby and became the child of my friends. But, her life was just too miserable, her parents were separated from each other and they leave her in my sister's place. She grew up more pretty and powerful everyday. Then, she manages to be May-chan's and Hikari-chan's best friend. But they didn't know about this. So, I want you guys to protect her from this secret. Faye-chan doesn't deserve to know about this truth. She tries to get along with her new friends but in the end her friends left her. Everyday, demons will try to attack her but they always be killed by her. So, I want you all to make Faye-chan happy and not letting get upset. You see her smile is the medicine to sadness. That's why we want you to take care of Faye-chan and don't let her know the truth reitantei. If she finds out it will be too painful for her."**

**Later, Faye, Hikari and May came back, everyone continued the party. They celebrate May's birthday to night.**

**THE END_______________________________**


End file.
